1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing and more particularly to methods, systems, or apparatuses to process, create, or transmit one or more messages relating to goods or services.
2. Information
Utilizing one or more computing platforms, users may search for goods or services providers, or attempt to communicate with one or more goods or services providers, in many different ways. For example, in an Internet context, such as on the World Wide Web, a user may interact with a web browser, or one or more other applications or programs having similar or the same capabilities, in an attempt to identify or communicate with one or more goods or services providers. Similarly, a user may attempt to search for one or more goods or services providers using other types of search applications, such as mobile applications, desktop applications, directory applications, or the like. Likewise, a user may attempt to communicate with one or more goods or services providers identified by a user's search using one or more communication environments associated with one or more goods or services providers. For example, a user may attempt to communicate with one or more goods or services providers by utilizing one or more communication environments associated with one or more goods or services providers, such as email, SMS messaging, telephonic communication, or the like, as non-limiting examples. With so much information relating to goods or services providers reposed in digital form, there may be a desire to provide useful techniques for searching for, identifying, or communicating with, one or more goods or services providers in a more efficient or cost effective manner.